I Have To Marry Who?
by sammy smith
Summary: Hermione Granger has always felt like she has been left out in everything that her friends now have. She wants a family too. But how does she react when the new marriage law gets thrown to her? How will she cope when she finds put the person who she is paired with is nothing like she thought he would be? For better or worse?
1. The News

**Chapter 1. The news**

Hermione sat alone in her small apartment. She was reading a book with a small glass of white wine in her hand. She has worked hard over the last couple of years and made it into her job at the ministry for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But she felt something was lacking in her life and she didn't know what. She was coming on twenty nine and while everyone else was happy with their husbands and wives and had kids, she had none of that. After a few more minutes she put her book down and tried to get some sleep. She lay there for quite a while but she couldn't fall asleep. In the end she decided to grab her book again and start reading and before she knew it the sun was up and time for her to get up and get ready to go out to work.

It wasn't long before Hermione had a shower and drank her coffee and was just about to apparate away when she heard a tapping at the window. She let the owl in and saw the Ministry stamp on it. She gave the owl an treat and it flew away. She looked at the letter for a minute wondering what they would be writing to her about when they could have just said told her whatever it is they needed to at work.

She opened the letter slowly and started reading.

 _Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Due to the number of low birth rates of magical children over the last few years, mostly resulting in squibs, we are writing to inform you of the marriage law that will be passed to ensure the uprising of magical children in England. There will be another letter sent to you soon discusing the terms to this law and who your chosen partner will be to ensure the best results for magical children. The next letter will be sent out within a few days. You will need to comply to all arrangements made within this law. There will be consequences with refusal of this law._

 _We hope you have a nice day and you will hear from us soon._

 _Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt_

What are they thinking? How could they be doing this? Hermione scrunched up the letter and apparated straight away to the ministry and went straight for the lifts up to Kingsley's head office. The second she got up there she stormed to the door ignoring the receptionist telling her she can't go in there. Hermione barged through the door and flung the letter on the desk, looking ready to murder.

"What is this Kingsley? Why do this now? What is the whole point in this?" Hermione all but yelled.

"Please Hermione calm down. It is out of my hands. The commity voted on this and put it into action."

"So your saying you had no say in this what-so-ever?"

"That is what I am trying to say Hermione."

"Why take away people's free will in making them do this? It is unfair."

"I'm sorry Hermione but you know with some things they will make happen even if you don't want to do it."

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds to compose herself before opening her eyes and taking a deep breath before asking the few questions she did not want to know the answer to.

"What is the terms of this and what are the consequences if unfulfilled?"

Kingsley hesitated before answering, unsure how to say it as he was sure she would definitely not be happy with it.

"You would need to live with them within a month after being notified to get aquainted to the person before marriage. You would have to be married within the year of being notified of who you are partnered with and have a child within a year after marriage."

"You can't be serious Kingsley. I'm expected to move in straight away and marry and have a kid with them in a matter of two years?"

"Yes, unfortunately that is the case."

"What if I don't do any of that? What if I refuse?"

"Then you would be charged for refusing to comply with the giving instructions and if you still refuse after that it will be a year in Azkaban."

Hermione stiffened at that.

"What?" She said weakly. Kingsley sat there for a few minutes in silence to let her digest the information.

"How can they expect this of someone? How can they force someone to do this. We don't even have a choice." She said the last part quietly.

"I am sorry Hermione, but there is really nothing I can be."

"I can see that." She spat out and stormed for the door and headed to her office. She went straight in and slammed the door closed and sat at the desk and put her head in her hands. Why was this happening now? Of all times in her life? Then came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Came the voice through the door.

She opened up the door and Harry walked in.

"I'm assuming you heard the news then?" He asked.

"Obviously." She said glaring. "Your lucky, already being married to Ginny. You already have kids, you don't have to go through all this."

"Come on Hermione, get up and lets go to lunch, take your mind off things."

She nodded and walked out of her office with harry and walked out onto the street and down to the cafe just down the road.

"What am I going to do Harry? What if I'm partnered with someone like Malfoy, that would just be horrible, having to live with him before even marrying him. It would be a nightmare."

"It will be fine, just threaten to hex him if he gets on your nerves. You know no one will mess with you with your hexes. Plus I could also send Ginny over. She's pregnant again and you know how nasty her hexes can get when she has hormones." He said cringing as if bringing up a bad memory.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think it would be that bad fate would have to be seriously screwed up if I got paired with Malfoy."

Harry sniggered and then they were silent for a while so they could eat their lunch. They walked back to the Ministry in silence and the rest of the day went smoothly for Hermione and she walked home feeling quite relieved and relaxed.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to an owl pecking on the window.

"What the hell, it's still early." He mumbled into his pillow before grabbing his wand and casting _Tempus_ and saw it was only eight o'clock in the morning. He shakily got up and stumbled over to the window grabbing the letter and off the owl before going back to sit on his bed in his manor. He opened up his letter from the Ministry. Second one in two days to arrive and he wanted to know what it was about now.

 _As you now know there will be a marriage law coming into effect and you will be recieving your pairing in the next few days to a week by owl. There are a few conditions along with this law that you must comply with which are stated below._

 _1\. One month after notification of your pairing you must live together under the same roof. This is so you will be getting to know each other if you don't already before the marriage takes place._

 _2\. You must be married within a year of the notification of your pairing. We will be expecting to hear when the dte has arranged to be so we can be sure you are complying. Marriage is required within the year so there is no prolonged engagements that could go on for years. We want it done as quickly and swiftly as possible._

 _3\. You must concieve a child within a year after marriage. Before the baby is born and after the baby is born there will be examinations done to check if the baby will be born a squib or not. We expect to hear about any pregnancies made during this time. Again a time limit is et into place to ensure couples do not put this off._

 _Any failure to achieve said conditions above will suffer in consequences. Failure to do so once will result in a fine of 50,000 galleons per person involved._

 _Failure to do so twice will result with time in Askaban prison for up to a year._

 _I will expect to hear from you within the month to hear that the conditions are being met and kept to._

 _Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt_

"Well I'll be damned. They are seriously going through with this." He said to himself, hoping he did not end up getting someone he hated.


	2. The Letter

**2\. The letter**

He got up and got dressed and flood towards one of his mates places and walked over to the dining room where he knew they would be sitting at the time. He walked in and saw two of his friends sitting there chatting. He sat down with them.

"So, what do you think of this new marriage law they are going to be enforcing?" He asked them.

"It's crap. They don't need to be forcing all this on us. If and when we want to we should be able to do this ourselves." said his mate, sitting on the left of him

"Did either of you see the new letter that they sent out today?" He asked.

"No, what did they say this time?" Said his mate to the right.

He grabbed the letter out of his pocket and threw it on the table between them all. They opened it and looked at it. Once they finished they just looked at each other for a second.

"Well, fuck me." His mate on the left said.

"Sorry mate, your not my type." He said, smirking.

His mate did the fingers to him before folding up the paper and passing it back.

"So we're stuck in it aren't we looks like we have no choice." his mate on the right said.

"Nope, no way out of it."

"That sucks, how are we going to do this. I hope we don't get stuck with someone stupid." said his other mate.

"Yeah, I don't care who I get as long as it's not Granger." His mate on the right said.

"I don't really care who I get." He said looking at his mates.

"Neither would I." Said his other mate.

He sat there in contemplation for a few minutes before standing up. "Well I would love to sit here and watch you two sitting there moaning about who you do or don't want but I have better things to do then that." He said as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Your not much better mate. You came here with your letter wanting to talk about it to start with."

He turned around to look at them with a smirk on his face as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"See you around ladies." He said throwing the floo into the fireplace and flooing away just as his mate's face contorted into anger.

* * *

He walked over to his study and sat down. He took out the paper and read over it. He looked over it trying to see if he could find any loopholes. There was definitely potential to get out of it but he didn't want to look too much into it until he knew who his match was, according to the ministry. If it was that bad he would look into it further but until he knew, he could wait to do anything. He put everything down and flood over to the leaky cauldron for a firewhiskey. He had a few bottles of it before getting up and slowly walked over to the floo so he wouldn't start getting dizzy and flood back home.

He stepped out of the fire place and was about to walk into his room when he heard a tapping at the window. He opened it up and an owl flew in and sat on his shoulder, holding it's left leg out for him to take the letter tied to it. As soon as he took it off the owl's leg it flew back out the window. He went and sat on the arm chair and opened the letter and began reading. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned. This might not be so bad after all." He muttered to himself. He put the letter on the table and headed off to bed. He thought he would have a look at it properly tomorrow. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hermione had got up early that morning wanting to get to work early and get a head start on the work load for that day. She had a few cases of suspected house-elf abuse and she wanted to get started with reading all the information and head over there nice and early. The first case was to do with the Avery's. An annoymous source told them he had been burning their ears for fun and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. All five of the house-elves were suffering from it. As she got permission from Kingsley to be able to remove the house elves on site for severe cases she wanted to look into as soon as possible. She was reading through the files into the second hour and just finished reading through it so she grabbed her cloak and went along the hall to get Ron to go with her to the house because they were never allowed to go alone for safety reasons.

"Ron are you ready to go?"

"Ready for what?"

"Honestly Ron, we are meant to go look at the Avery case on the house elves today."

"But 'Mione, it's only eight in the morning. I only just started work, can't you wait a few hours to go?"

She glared at him. "Ronald Weasley. How can you say that? These are innocent creature's that can't defend themselves. For all you know they could be getting abused right now and you want to leave it for now because you can't be bothered going first thing in the morning?"

"Alright, sorry 'Mione. Let's go now and get it over with." He grumbled walking to the door, complaining all the way.

They went outside and apparated outside Avery Manor and walked up to the door, knocked and waited. It was a few minutes before one of the house-elves answered the door.

"How can Minxy help Miss and Sir."

Hermione gasped as she took in the site of the house-elf. Minxy's ears were raw and had dried blood around the edges. She had bruises all over her and could barely talk. Her voice came out all raspy.

"Minxy, I am Hermione Granger from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and this here is Ronald Weasley one of the Aurors for the Ministry. Are there more of you here like this?"

"Yes Miss Hermy. There is more of us here that look like MInxy."

"Minxy who are you talking to." came a voice from inside. Minxy looked terrified when she heard her master and quickly ducked inside.

"Minxy answered the door for Miss Hermy from the Ministry sir." She said quietly.

"I told you not to answer the door!" He yelled before Hermione heard a thud against the wall. She quickly burst into the Manor with Ron at her side.

"Avery, your under arrest for the mistreatment of house-elves. Come with us quitely or we will be forced to call back-up."

"And why would I listen to you." He sneered and raised his wand and shot a spell at them. Hermione was quick enough to cast protego while Ron sent out a silent alert to the other aurors. They were defending themselves against Avery for a few minutes before Harry and a few more Aurors got there to help. As soon as they did they were able to disarm him quickly and Harry and Ron arrested him while Hermione collected up all the house-elves and bought them into the Ministry to arrange for care and healing of all their injuries. It wasn't until mid afternoon that Hermione got back to her office and when she did she saw a letter waiting for her on her desk. She opened it and read silently.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

 _After careful deliberation and comparing to other possible partners for you, we have come to the comclusion of who the best person for you would be. We feel the best person for you would be the individual by the name of Theodore Nott. We expect to hear from you from you in the next week to confirm that you have arranged to meet with the chosen person._

 _Minister of Magic-Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione didn't think she knew who Theodore Nott was. She did not remember him from school. She contemplates for a while trying to rack her brain to remember who it was but she just couldn't remember.

"Who is Theodore Nott?" She asks herself.

"That would be me."


	3. Meeting Theo

**3\. Meeting Theo**

 _"Who is Theodore Nott?" She asks herself._

 _"That would be me."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asked whilst quickly standing to her feet. Standing there was a tall man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His hair was all ruffled and stood out at slightly odd angles, not unlike Harry's who's hair was just a mess, his hair looked like it naturally fell that way.

"Well we were chosen as to be paired. So I thought I would come and meet the person chosen to be my future wife."

"Well as you can see I am very busy at the moment I have quite a lot of work to do today so I would have to ask you to leave."

"Not until you agree to meet up after work."

"I am too busy to arrange to meet anyone right now. I am too busy for all that so leave now."

Theo sat down in the chair in the corner and made himself comfortable. "Well I guess you will have to just put up with me sitting here. I won't be leaving till your either finished work or agree to see me after work."

"Fine, whatever I don't have time for this."

"Fine you'll see me after work or you just don't care."

"Right now I don't care what you do Theodore Nott, sit there as long as you like but I am getting back to work." She said as she sat back down on her seat.

"Please call me Theo." He said. She glared at him until he looked away and held up his hands in defence.

She picked up her quil and started writing her report for the raid of Avery Manor when Harry came bursting into the room.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine why?" She said, screwing up her brow in annoyance.

"After taking on Avery I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yes, Harry I'm fine, I just started doing the report on the raid."

He nodded and went over to embrace Hermione in his arms when he said Theo sitting in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"What is it any of your business Potter?" He asked.

"Answer the question Nott." He snapped back.

"Harry it's fine, just leave him there and I'll see you later on."

Harry looked skeptical but nodded. He gave her a quick hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, glaring at Theo on the way out. Hermione just shook her head and sat back down to do her work. It was going to be a huge report with having to call the Aurors to help as well but it had to be done. It wasn't until six oclock that night till she finished her report and the rest of the loose ends of that case including checking on the elves to make sure they were getting the proper care to get back to full health so they can start working again when they have new owners, but due to the abuse they recieved she would have to check future candidates to make sure they will not suffer the same abuse at the hands of their new owners. Hermione was still not happy about all of it, she still wanted to help them be free and get rid of the slavery altogether with house-elves. She was just about to get up and grab her coat when he remembered Theo sitting on the chair waiting for her.

"Are you still here?" She asked.

"Yep, are you still working?" He asked back.

"No, I just finished for the day."

"Well let's go then."

"What makes you think I will go with you?"

"Because even if you don't I'll just come back tomorrow and wait around again until you agree to let me get to know you."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we are going where I take you and you are not to know where it is."

"That's fine with me. You lead the way."

"In a moment." She said before casting a patronus to send a message to Harry explaining the situation. While she waited for a response to her patronus she grabbed her coat and put it didn't take long for her to get a message back telling her that if they don't hear anything from her by ten they will come over and check on her.

They walked to the apparation point in the Ministry where she grabbed Theo's hand and apparated to her flat and let go of his hand and started walking to the kitchen.

"Feel free to take a seat and I'll get us both a drink and we can sit and talk if that's what you wanted."

He nodded his exceptance and sat down on the couch just as she bought in two bottles of butterbeer and sat down across from him and handed him a bottle.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Anything, I want to get to know you before jumping into this thing that the Ministry is making us do."

"Ok, well I guess I just want to know who you are and what your doing now seen as I don't know who you are at all." she said cautiously, not wanting to offend.

"That's quite alright." He said, flashing a charming smile. "As you know from the letter my name is Theodore Nott, but everyone just calls me Theo. I'm from a wealthy pureblood family and went to hogwarts the same as you."

"Really? I don't remember seeing you around." she asked in surprise.

"Well that's not surprising, I was quite quiet at school and just kept to the background but also my house was never really paid attention to from the other houses so in that aspect being in Slytherin was a good thing. I left everyone alone and they left me alone. It was just my father and I at home so I was able to keep int he background and not be noticed there neither."

"Why just your father? Where was your mother?" She asked.

A pained expression flashed across his face when she asked this but answered her question anyway.

"My mother died when I was quite young by my father. I saw him do it. I heard argueing down the hall so I went to go check it out and see what was happening and I poked my head around the corner just in time to hear what he said and see him do it."

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

He gave a faint smile. "No need to be sorry, it was a long time ago."

"Do you remember what he said?"

He gave a shakey nod. "He said 'You have angered the dark lord too many times, he wants you gone, and I'm the one that has to do it. Good-bye Cathrine, and don't worry about Theo, he'll be raised how I see fit.' I saw the fair in her eyes just before he did it as well."

She gasped. "Your father was a death eater?"

He only nodded in reply.

"Did he make you get it too?"

He didn't say anything but stood up and pulled the sleeve on his left arm up to reveal the dark mark staining his skin. She recoiled back and tried to climb over the couch to get away but he reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity and concern shining in his eyes. She slowly nodded and he sat back in his spot on the couch while she slowly sat back on her chair.

"Why did you get it?"

"Because I knew what he was capable of and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt if I didn't get it."

She only nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me something about you?"

"As you already know I'm a muggle-born. My parents worked as dentists in the muggle world. I loved my parents and I always will. In my seventh year at hogwarts I was on the run with Harry and Ron to help find what was needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all, but ran into trouble along the way. You knew of the snatchers looking for us along with the muggle-borns didn't you?" When he nodded she continued. "Well they caught us at one point on our journey and we got taken to Malfoy Manor. The boys got locked up in the dungeons while I was kept upstairs and tortured for hours by Belatrix Lestrange." She said spitting out the name.

"What did she do to you?" He asked.

"She used to cruciatus curse on me for hours and when I still didn't tell her what she wanted to know she carved mudblood into my arm with a cursed blade."

He sat there for a second not knowing what to say.

"Is it still there?"

She nodded and showed him the scar on her arm. He looked shocked for a few seconds before gaining his composure.

"You said you loved your parents. What happened to them?"

"Killed by death eaters in Australia after torturing them for hours. I could barely even recognise them." A silent tear escaped her eye.

"I'm so sorry." He said whilst standing up. She held up her hand silently telling him to stop. He sat back down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about all of that. I really don't know what to say."

"It's fine but I really don't want to talk anymore tonight. I'd like for you to leave."

He nodded silently then walked to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Just before he threw it into the fire he turned around to face her.

"I'll owl you later."

She nodded in return before he threw the floo powder into the fire and disappeared. She wrote a quick note and sent it through the floo network to Harry's before going up to her room and going to bed.

Harry popped though to check on her when he heard crying from up in her room. He thought it must have gone horribly but decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to her as she obviously wanted to be alone. He flood back to his house while Hermione lay in her bed and cried until she lolled herself into a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Intruder

**4\. The Intruder**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she went and started getting ready for work straight away, but when she walked past the mirror in the hallway she stopped for a second to look at herself. Her cheeks were red and tear stained and her eyes were puffy. She quickly placed a glamour charm on herself to hide the redness and puffiness from her face. Satified she finished by brushing her teeth and putting her hair in a bun and used the floo to go to work.

Once she got to work she went straight into her office and froze at the site in front of her. There was half a dozen bunches of flowers in her office, each bunch a different color. She was awestruck by the sight of it all. Wondering where the flowers came from she walked up to the closest bunch and grabbed the card off it and opened it.

 _Hermione_

 _I am sorry for getting you upset with the topics that we spoke of last night. Please let me make it up to you. I will come by the office later and arrange something._

 _Theo_

She gave a small smile at the thoughtfulness of the flowers and the note. She heard a knock at the door and quickly spun around to see who it was. Harry was standing in the doorway looking quite amused.

"What's happened to your office?"

"Theo thought he would send a bunch of apology flowers." she said with a slight smile.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "What did he do to make you cry so much last night?" He all but growled.

"How did you know I was crying last night?" She said glaring and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came over last night after getting your note to see how it went."

"You heard it all didn't you?"

"I was only there for a few seconds and left, I thought you would have wanted your space otherwise you would have come over to see us."

Hermione only nodded so Harry went and grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the couch off to the right of her desk.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked quietly.

"We were wanting to get to know each other a bit so I asked him about his past and his life and he told me what I wanted to know then when I mentioned my past it got onto the topic of my parents and I couldn't take it. I asked him to leave, sent you the note and went up to my room and let it out. You know how I am Harry. I find it so hard to open up to people. He was lucky I said as much as I did and you know how I feel when I open up, if it's too much I prefer to suffer in silence then suffer with people around to see it."

"Well, we will just have to work on that." said a voice from the doorway.

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at the door and saw Theo leaning against the door frame. Hermione quickly stood up and swiped her hands down her top a few times to get rid of a few wrinkles out of her top.

"What are you doing here Theo?" She asked quietly.

"I mentioned on the note with that I would stop by at some point today."

"Right, you did say that didn't you."

"You need to tell me those things Hermione." He said.

"What do you mean Theo."

"You need to tell me if something gets you that upset. We need to be honest with each other with those types of things if this is going to work. I need to know when something upsets you that much so I can help you."

Hermione crossed her arms, looking quite defensive. "What do you actually want Theodore."

"I wanted to know what you would like to do tonight after work."

"Nothing."

"Well, I'll come by anyway and come get you. I'll take you somewhere to take your mind off everything. Would that be ok?"

"Fine. You probably won't take no for an answer anyway."

"I'll be back at five." He said with a wink before walking out of the room.

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked making Hermione jump.

"Sorry Harry I forgot you were there. Umm, yeah, I'll be fine."

Harry gave a quick nod, gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of her office.

Hermione sat back in her seat and put her head in her hands. She had so much trouble getting any work done. She didn't know how long she had been sitting like that when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called out.

Kingsley opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a few minutes waiting for Hermione to lift her head before saying anything. After a few seconds of silence she looked up and saw who was standing there.

"Kingsley, I'm sorry, I haven't been able to concerntrate today." She said looking at the time. "Oh no, I've wasted almost the whole day. It's four o'clock already? How can that be?"

"Go home." Kingsley said in the nicest way possible.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. "What?"

"Go home, Hermione. You work too hard as it is, you need a rest. Take a few days off and relax. We will get someone to cover your work. I don't want to see you back in here till Monday."

"But that's three days. I can't not come in for three days! Please don't make me take a break, I can get all the work done."

"My work is final Hermione, go home and rest."

"I can't, I'm meant to meet Mr Nott here in an hour."

"I'll make sure to tell him to go to your apartment to pick you up."

"He can't, he doesn't know the address, he can't get there."

"I'll pass on your address to him when he gets here. Now go home before I order you to take a week's holiday instead of just request a few days away Hermione."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Ok Kingsley, I'll go rest."

Kingsley smiled and turned to go, but just as he reached the door he turned back to face Hermione.

"How are you liking Mr Nott?"

"I can't say, I only just met him yesterday and as it was, that didn't work out so well."

He nodded and walked out the door and closed it on the way out. He stood there smiling for a few seconds before walking off. He saw Harry just up ahead.

"Harry, can I have a quick word?"

"Kingsley, of course. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to wait for Mr Nott down by the floo and apparation entrances and ask him to come see me when he gets here."

"Of course I can. Is anything the matter."

"No, nothing at all." Kingsley said before walking off to his office. Harry looked after him for a second, confused, before shrugging and quickly walked to his office to drop off his work and headed over to where all the floos where situated.

* * *

Hermione was standing there for a second, not too sure of what actually happened. After a minute she went and grabbed her coat and bag before walking out of her office down to the floo networks and flood to her home. She saw it was already four thirty so she quickly grabbed some clothes from her room and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. She washed herself quickly and hopped out of the shower and got dressed. She still had ten minutes to go so she walked into the kitchen and made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. After she made it she went and sat down in the living room to drink it. Just then her floo activated and she walked into her lounge expecting Theo to be standing there.

She dropped her drink in shock.

"You!"

* * *

Theo saw it was almost five o'clock so got up and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and flood over to the ministry. He had just got close to the reception area when he heard someone call over to him.

"Potter, what do you want?" He asked.

"Kingsley wants to see you. I'm here to make sure you go there."

"I have to go see Hermione."

"Kingsley wants to see you now. She can wait five minutes while you talk to the Minister of Magic."

Theo begrudgingly nodded and walked with Harry up to Kingsley's office. He knocked politely and when he heard him being called in, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside, Harry following behind.

"Mr Nott, please come and take a seat."

Theo walked up to Kingsley's desk and sat down in front of him.

"What can I do you for Minister?" He asked politely.

"I just wanted to call you in to tell you that I have sent Hermione home for a few days and to see how things are so far."

"They are a bit trickey right now sir, I met with her yesterday and it didn't go so well so today I was planning on taking her somewhere that I bet she hasn't been before."

"Is there anything you might need to help you out?"

"Yes sir, a port key would be helpful."

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

Before anyone could say anything else an otter patronus appeared before Harry who recognised it straight away. It was a second before it relayed it's message.

 _"Harry please come quick, someone is here."_

Before anything else could be said both Harry and Theo headed for the door.

"Use my floo." Kingsley said quickly before they could leave.

Harry muttered his thanks while Theo and Harry rushed over and jumped in the floo. They jumped out of the floo and quickly started walking through the house until they heard a voice coming from near Hermione's bedroom.

"Come out little mudblood, come out to play."

Harry snuck around the corner and saw someone peak into her bathroom and continue down the hall. He turned to look at Theo and held a finger to his lips to tell Theo to keep it down. He quickly cast levicorpus at the figure down the hall. They got dragged up into the air by their feet. Shock overcame them and they quickly looked around to see who it was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter." The figure said.

"If you have hurt her I will do worse then this." He said looking the figure before casting expelliamus, having them fly against the wall near the ceiling before falling to the ground unconscious.

Harry walked over with Theo right behind.

"Go find Hermione." He told Theo.

He nodded and walked past the figure into the bedroom at the end. He heard a whimper from the closet and opened it cautiously.

"Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione looked up into Theo's concerned face.

"Are you alright?"

She just nodded. He put his arm protectively around her and brought her put of her bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Again she just nodded.

He looked down and bound the figure lying on the floor before pulling down the hood revealing the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Where Are We Going?

**5\. Where Are We Going?**

Both Hermione and Theo looked down at the face of Bellatrix Lestrange as she lay unconscious on her floor. She quickly stepped towards Harry, who put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she stepped past. He nodded for Theo to follow her as he cast anti-apparation spells around the apartment. He then sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt. while he waited he sat down the end of her hall in view of Bellatrix's body slumped on the floor. After waiting a few minutes the floo went off again and out stepped a few Aurors who Theo went and met and showed them where Harry was sitting and where Bellatrix lay, still unconscious. The Aurors gathered her up and took her out of the apartment to the Ministry for investigation and trial for being a death eater and attack on the war herione, Hermione Granger. Harry went and embraced Hermione in a tight hug.

"Will you be ok? I have to go back to work."

She nodded shakily.

"You know what to do if you need me." He said as he walked over to the floo before throwing in the floo powder and disappearing to the Ministry.

"I'm not going to leave you alone tonight." Theo said as he moved to sit down beside Hermione on the couch.

"Ok." she shakily replied.

"I'll go and sort out some dinner for you." He said as he walked into her kitchen and had a rummage through her pantry, fridge and freezer to find something small to cook. He hadn't had much experience at cooking before but he knew how to make a few meals thanks to the house-elves that are in service at the Nott house hold.

He couldn't find everything that he needed so he called one of the elves.

"Pixy." He called quietly.

There was a popping sound in the kitchen.

"What can Pixy do for Master Nott?"

"Please Pixy, I have told you to call me Theo."

"What can Pixy do for Master Theo?"

Theo rolled his eyes as he looked around the kitchen and found a scrap bit of paper and tranfigured a fork into a quil to write with. He wrote out a list of things that he needed.

"Can you please go grab this list of ingredients for me please."

"Of course Master Theo." Pixy said bowing so low her nose hit the ground.

"Please stand up Pixy. You know I prefer you not to bow." He said while reaching into his pocket. "Here is enough money for everything. There is also a bit extra in there for the extra work that your doing to add onto your weekly wages."

"Thank you Master Theo, but Pixy can not except more."

"I insist Pixy, now off you go, come back as quickly as you can with everything there please."

Pixy gave a small nod before popping away. Hermione was standing at the door watching the whole exchange as she was heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

He looked towards her and gave her a small smile before turning around to prepare what he could while he waited for Pixy to return.

"Wow, a Slytherin with a heart." She said as she walked to the cupboard and grabbed a cup and filled it up at the sink.

Theo sighed quietly and turned to look at her. "Not all of us are like that Granger. Despite popular belief."

"I've yet to be proven otherwise. After being bullied everyday by people from your house in school, tortured by death eaters also from Slytherin and might I add it was also death eaters that killed my parents. And I don't think I need to repeat the last part again."

"I know, all from Slytherin. But we aren't all like that. As I've told you, I was quiet, I wasn't like the rest of my house. I was quiet and kept to myself."

"Then how did you make it into Slytherin house then if your not like the rest." She asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Theo sighed exasperatedly. "Not everyone gets into Slytherin by just those. Everyone in Slytherin has a bad past about them before they even got to Hogwarts. But if you must well know, I use my resources well and I am quite ambitious. I can get through anything if I put my mind to it. I can be cunning when I need to be but never in a malicious way."

"Well being cunning is still being deceptive no matter which way you look at it." She replied.

Theo sighed. "Please Hermione, just give me a chance, let me show you I'm not like the rest. It will make the whole thing easier."

"Fine, but I won't be giving plenty of chances." She said.

Before he could respond there was a pop in the kitchen.

"Pixy has everything Master Theo asked for."

"Thank you Pixy, please go and have the rest of the night off."

"Thank you Master Theo." She said and left with a pop.

Theo turned on the oven and pulled the chicken out of the bag as well as the mixed herbs. He put the chicken into a roasting dish and grabbed a handful of herbs and rubbed them into the skin of the chicken so it was over most of the skin on the top and drizzled oil in the tray before putting it in the oven. He chopped the potatoes and put them in a pot filling it just up to the top of the last potatoe with water and filled a pot ful of vegetables. Hermione stood there watching with interest.

"Who knew you could cook." she said, sounding slightly surprised.

He gave a shy smile. "It's a meal my mother cooked before she-"

"It's alright, you don't need to say the rest."

"It's the only meal she knew how to cook. I used to help her with it whenever she did it."

She gave him a small smile and started heading out the door motioning for him to follow and then told him to sit on the couch.

She walked out of the lounge in the direction of her bedroom and came out a few minutes later with a book. She sat down beside him and opened it up.

"This is all the recipes that my mother made for me that we collected growing up. She would copy them and keep the copy for herself and give me the original. She was an amazing cook."

She passed the book to him for him to look at before getting up.

"I'm going to go take a bath, helps me relax, especially after today. Come get me when dinner is ready?"

He looked up at her before answering. "Of course." He said with a small smile.

She returned the smile and walked out of the room and filled up the bath putting in lavender scented oils and a bit of bubble bath and waited for it to fill up. Once full she undressed and stepped carefully into the bath and relaxed down into it so only her head was above the water. She grabbed her wash cloth from the side of the bath and squirted some liquid soap onto it and started cleaning herself. She then lay there relaxing thinking about what was happening. Why did she have to get stuck with the marriage law and with a Slytherin of all people? She sisn't think it was fair. Why does everything have to happen like this? She was pondering everything and lost track of time.

Theo went to go check on dinner. The potatoes had softened enough in the pot so he put levitated the potatoes out of the pot and into a bowl and disappeared the water.. He poured some oile onto the potatoes and sprinkled herbs onto the potatoes and mixed it all around so the herbs were all over the potatoes. Once that was done he tipped the potatoes into the roasting tray with the chicken and went to make a drink before going back to sit on the couch. He drank his drink slowly while looking around the room at everything on the walls. She had lots of photo's around the walls. A few he found quite intriguing so he went over to the wall and had a look. One of them was when she was fifteen, just after getting her newt results. She was standing inbetween her parents while holding her results. She looked so happy with them. He felt a pang of sadness at seeing what she had lost thanks to the war. It made him think of his parents. His mother's death when he was young, his father's arrest after the war. He didn't care much for his father but he missed his mother terribly, just as much as Hermione missed her parents. As he was reminising about the past he heard the floo activate. He pulled out his wand and started sneaking around the corner. He waited for a second, pressed against the wall just around the corner form the fireplace before jumping around the corner, spell ready. He stopped though when he saw who it was.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm dropping off the port key that you asked for. You didn't specify where you were going so it's set to activate when you say where your going whilst holding it."

"Ok, thanks for that Potter."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's having a shower while I'm doing dinner which is probably cooked by now so I should go do that."

"Ok, I'll come check on her later."

"Ok, come back on Sunday."

Harry just nodded and stepped back into the fireplace. Theo sighed and went and looked at dinner. He grabbed a fork and transfigured it into a meat thermometer and poked it into the chicken and waited a second. He smiled, it was cooked perfectly. He turned off the oven and left it all in there for a minute to keep walm while he walked down to the bathroom and knocked.

"Hermione? Dinner's ready."

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll be out."

"Ok." He said as he walked off back to the kitchen.

He quickly made some gravy and took the dinner out of the oven and drained the vegetables. He pulled off some meat for both plates and took put the potatoes that had become nice and crispy, just like they should be. He grabbed a spoon and dished up the vegetables and started drizzling a bit of gravy on the dinner to finish it off. Just as he put down the gravy and picked up the plates Hermione entered. He turned around and looked at her for a second.

"Where do you want them?" He asked.

"On the table in the other room."

He gave a small nod and walked into the other room and put them on the table and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed utensils, two glasses and a bottle of wine and walked back to the table and set it all down, passing Hermione a glass and a knife and fork. He sat down himself and poured her a glass of wine before pouring himself one.

"Thank you. It looks delicious."

"Try it." He said as he took a bite of his own dinner.

He watched her as she picked up her knife and fork and cut off a bite of chicken. She looked surprised as she chewed and swollowed. It was absolutely delicious, it practically melted in her mouth. She had never tried anything as delicious as this before.

"This is amazing. How did you even manage to get it this get."

"That would be mine to know and you to find out." He said with a wink.

She gave a wee smile as she continued her dinner with a sigh of content. She finished her dinner and carried her dishes and made her way back to the other room. She looked up at the clock. It was getting late. It was already nine thirty.

"I'm going to go to bed. You can go if you like. You don't have to stay here." She said

He stood up and walked over to her, standing just a foot away. "I already told you I'm not leaving tonight and I mean it. I'll sleep on the couch."

She didn't have it in her to argue so she just nodded and accio'd some blankets and a pillow for him to sleep on the couch and headed off to her room. After she left he enlarged the couch and put the pillow and blankets on it and climbed on and snuggled down to go to sleep himself, it wasn't long before he drifted off himself.

Theo woke up a few hours later, sitting up not sure what woke him until he heard noises from down the hall towards Hermione's room. He cast Lumos and walked down the hall towards her room and opened the door slowly to see her turning and twisting in her sheets. He walked over to her as he heard he mumbling in her sleep saying things like 'Please, don't hurt them' and 'mum, dad, please, no.' He sat on the side of the bed and softly put his hand on her shoulder, moving his hand back and forth while making soothing sounds.

"It's ok, Hermione. It's ok, wake up, it's just a dream." he said.

She sat up, not quite awake, tears running down her cheeks.

"Please, not my parents. Leave them alone." She said quietly.

He shook her shoulder slightly.

"Hermione, it's ok, your home in bed. Your safe, nothings happening."

"Please." She muttered again.

He shook her shoulder slightly harder.

"Hermione, wake up, your at home safe."

She turned towards him and stared straight at him.

"Theo?" she said quietly.

"Yes, it's alright, your safe."

She leaned into him and started crying, letting it all out on his shoulder while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's ok, Hermione, your safe. Nothings going to happen to you."

She kept crying quietly for a few minutes longer before falling asleep. He carefully laid her back down and slowly getting her up. He was just about to walk back out the door when he heard her speak. He turned around to look at her. She was looking sleepily at him.

"Stay, please."

He nodded and walked back to her bed and pulled his top off before climbing in the other side of the bed. She moved over and snuggled into his shoulder and fell straight back to sleep. It wasn't long till he followed after.

He woke up again and saw light peeking through the curtains. He grabbed his wand and cast Tempus and saw it was already six o'clock in the morning. He looked over at Hermione and saw she was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed, grabbing his shirt as he stood and quietly walked out the door. He went to the kitchen and put the jug on and started going through the cupboards and fridge for food for breakfast. He found some eggs and a few strips of bacon so he grabbed out a frying pan and started cooking breakfast and making a drink for both himself and Hermione. He also made some toast and put them on the plate, spreading a bit of butter on his own. Before putting some eggs and bacon on his plate. He was just about to put some on her plate as well when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Just made breakfast, go sit down and I'll bring it into you."

"Thank you." She said walking back out.

He dished hers up and carried both plates out along with utensils for both himself and Hermione.

"Eat up." He said softly to her.

"How did you sleep? I hope the couch wasn't too bad."

"It was ok. How about you? I heard you having a nightmare last night."

"I'm sorry, I was so tired I forgot to put a silencing charm up. I hope it didn't wake you."

"Don't say sorry for that. I came in and soothed you back to sleep and I would be more then happy to do that again if needed."

She looked down, ashamed.

"No one know's I'm still having nightmares."

"Well I'm glad I do, now I can help you with them." he said quietly, reaching for her hand.

The touch of his hand surprised her and she quickly pulled her hand away and got up to put her dishes in the kitchen. Theo followed with his.

"I'm still taking you somewhere special today. Go get ready and I'll take you there. You will need enough for the night too."

She only nodded and went to go pack a bag to bring with her. It didn't take too long till she was packed and ready to go. She walked back out to Theo with her bag dragging behind her.

"Hold onto me, we are travelling by port key." He said as he pulled out an old book disguised as the port key.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"New Zealand." He said as the port key wisked them away.


	6. New Zealand

**6\. New Zealand**

With a pop they appeared again on a track sourounded by trees. She looked around the view was lovely, seeing all the way out to the road, the wee pond in the middle of the grass, with trees covering left to right.

"Where are we?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We are at a place I was taken to when I was younger, and where I went to after the war. It's so relaxing here isn't it?" He asked.

"It is lovely but where are we exactly?"

"We are in a small place called Gabriels Gully in a small town called Lawrence in the country called New Zealand."

She had another look around.

"What are we going to do now?"

"First we need to go sort out where we will sleep tonight so lets go before we miss it. We still need to call them."

She nodded. He grabbed her hands and apparated her again to another track that had a statue right beside her. They stepped out and walked onto the road and across the bridge till they got to the main street and turned to the left and walked right through the main street.

"When did you come here last?"

"When I was ninteen, not long after the war ended."

"Why here?" She asked. When he gave her a questioning look she continued. "I mean, you could go anywhere you like but you chose here."

He hesitated before answering, not sure how to word what he was going to say.

"It was the last place my mother took me before that bastard killed her." He said, venom in his voice at the last part.

"I'm sorry." She said not sure what else to say.

He gave her a weak smile and grabbed her hand to give it a wee squeeze. She was shocked by the contact, not expecting him to do that so she quickly pulled her hand out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said quickly.

"It's fine, just... unexpected, that's all."

"We are almost there." he said as they reached a park and turned right, just up the hill from the park there was these lovely townhouses. He carefully pulled out his wand and swished it by the numbers, muttering a spell to copy the number and they walked back down the main street to the pay phone a few metres down. He pulled some muggle coins out of his pocket and put them into the machine, pulled out his wand, muttering another spell and the number appeared in front of him. He quickly dialed it and held the receiver up to his ear.

"It's always good to have muggle money, mother always made sure we did." He said, a small smile. A few seconds later someone answered the phone.

 _"Hello, Jean speaking."_

"Hello Jean. I was wondering if there was any of your townhouses available for tonight. We got in late, so couldn't check in before hand."

 _"Yes there does happen to be one left. Can I get your name please?"_

"Theodore Nott."

 _"I think I know that name, have you stayed there before?"_

"Yes, jut a few years back."

 _"Ok, well Mr Nott I will see you there in about five minutes with the key. It will be $80 for you and any additional people will be an extra $50."_

"Thank you Jean, I will see you there shortly." He said hanging up the phone and they walked back to the town house, pulling out the money as they went. When they got back there they sat on the wall waiting.

"Did you ever go on holiday anywhere?" He asked.

"When I was younger I went over to America with my family. After the war and finding out what happened I left for Paris for a few weeks to get my head around everything."

"You said the other day they were dentists. What does a dentist do?"

"I didn't actually think you were listening." She said wearily, when he still just looked at her expectantly she sighed and continued. "They tend to people's teeth. Make sure their teeth are healthy and if they aren't they fix them."

"Fix them how?"

"Could be anything from a filling, which is if there is a whole in the teeth they fill up the hole, to pulling the teeth out completely."

She couldn't help but giggle at the horrified look on his face. It took a minute before he could speak.

"I grew up being taught that muggles were vile creatures, but that is just nasty." He said, still looking a bit horrified.

Before Hermione could answer a car pulled up outside the townhouse and a middle-aged lady climbed out of the car.

"Hello Mr Nott. Please come with me and I will show you which house you and your friend will be in."

She walked to the one at the very end of the drive and took them to the last house along and handed him the key.

"Thank you." He said politely, handing her the money.

They walked inside and pulling their luggage out of their pockets and enlarging them before sitting them on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said, carefully taking her hands in his and apparated to a place called Greys Damn in the middle of a field, with a small picnic area and looked the picture perfect view with the trees surrounding it on the other side.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My favorite place." He said, looking at her shyly.

"It's amazing." She whispered as she sat down in the grass. They at there for a good hour before they got up.

"I think we should head back to the motel." She said quietly.

"Hold on, there is one more place I want to show you first, and now that it's getting dark, it's now the perfect time." He said.

He reached his hands out to her and waited for her to put her hands in his. When he did he gripped them firmly and they apparated away and appeared again on top of a mountain."

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"Look." He said,putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around as he pointed at the view. "We are on top of Mount Cargill. You can see so much of it up here, look at all the lights around the city."

"What city is this?"

"Dunedin City. What do you think of the view?"

"It's absolutely amazing."

"One of my favorite places." He muttered to her, wrapping his arms around her.

They stood there like that for a while before she noticed how she was standing and moved forward slightly.

"I...I think it's time to go back to the motel." She said quietly.

He looked disappointed for a second before he slid his mask back into place so she didn't notice.

"Ok." He said quietly grabbing her hands and apparating back to the motel. As soon as they got there she let go of his hands and started walking to one of the rooms. She stopped at the entrance to her room without turning around.

"Goodnight." She aid before entering.

"Goodnight." He replied as she closed the door. "You have no idea what you do to me." He said to himself before walking into his own room and closing the door.


	7. Help me!

Hermione woke up the next day feeling confused and remembered back to what she had heard last night. She was wondering what Theo meant by the comment he made before going into his room. Not wanting to think to much on it she got up and went out into the lounge with it's joint kitchen. He saw Theo in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Morning." He said with a smile on his face, passing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning, what time is it anyway."

"Nearing lunch, how about you have your drink and we can go grab some lunch, then it will almost be time to go home."

"Ok." She said with a small smile as she sipped on her drink. They drank their drinks in silence then went and got ready. Theo waited for her just by the door and when she got to him they walked out the door together and down the street. They really didn't think there was much there so they decided to jut go to the Gabriels Bar and Cafe and get some fish and chips for lunch.

"Wait here for it and I'll be back in a minute." He said grabbing her hand and giving her a light kiss on the hand.

"Ok." She said feeling her heart flutter.

He carefully let go of her hand and walked out the door into the four square across the road. As he was walking along she noticed everybody watching him as he walked over there and she felt a pang of jelousy leaving her wondering where on earth that feeling came from. It wasn't long after that the chips came so she grabbed them and walked out across the road just as Theo was walking out with a bag in hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the road a bit and walked onto a field and right near the end of it and after checking to make sure no one was watching, apparated her to just beside Grey's Damn. Theo pulled out a small picnic blanket and enlarged it to size and lay it on the ground and they both sat down on it while Theo put his bag beside him and took out the gingerbeers and Hermione put the food down and unwrapped it and they started eating.

"So what do you do for a job, that is if you do work." Hermione asked.

Theo laughed. "Yes I do work, I'm a curse breaker."

"Sounds interesting." She said, looking interested.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, always keeps you on your toes." He said with a smile and a bit of a chuckle. "What about you? All I really know is you work in the Ministry."

"I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." she said before opening her drink and taking a big mouthful. "Wow, I haven't had this drink in a while."

"Does it taste alright? I've never had one before."

"Yeah, it's get try it." She said.

He opened it and had a small mouthful before smiling. "I might have to take some back with us." He said.

They just finished their lunch and he reched into the bag and pulled out a cheesecake and taking it out of the box.

"Looks yum, my favourite flavor." she said.

He picked up the lids from their drinks and transfigured them into spoons and passed on to her. He cast diffindo on the cheesecake and cut it up into slices for them to eat.

After they had eaten some of the cheesecake Hermione cast Tempus and saw it was already close to six o'clock.

"Let's get back and get ready to go." She said.

Theo nodded and helped Hermione gather everything up and apparated them both back to the motel and gathered their things together. He met her back in the main sitting area and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She simply nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the portkey.

"Home." He said before they disappeared and arrived at his manor.

Hermione took a good look around her in the dining area. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my home."

"Wow, it's incredible."

He smiled. "If you think this area is great, wait till you see the rest."

She smiled. "Can you show me around?"

"Of course I can, it will be your home too in a few weeks."

"Of course, having to move in in a few weeks." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

He frowned. "Do you not want to move in here?"

"Of course I do, but I thought maybe a bit earlier, to get used to the idea more before we have to get married."

"Move in whenever you want." He said, smiling.

"Well I better get home." She said before turning and walking over to his fire place and throwing in some floo powder and walking in and floo'd home.

Once home she threw some floo powder into the fire place and called out the potters address before sticking her head in.

"Ginny!" She yelled out.

She heard footsteps coming through the other room until they walked in and Harry stood in front of her.

"Hey 'Mione. How are you?" He asked

"I'm good thanks Harry. Is Ginny there?"

"Yeah, I'll just go get her." He said walking out of the room. A few minutes later Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm good. Do you want to help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"


	8. Surprises

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been quite sick so was not able to put anything up so I though while I'm feeling a bit better I would throw something up for you all.**

* * *

Ginny came over early the next morning to help Hermione with her packing belongings. Hermione had already packed up everything from her kitchen by the time Ginny arrived.

"Hey 'Mione." She said, coming over and pulling Hermione into a hug. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Can you start with the lounge?"

"Sure." Ginny said and walked into the lounge and started packing. The girls were packing in silence for a few hours and had almost everything done when Hermione called out for Ginny to come into her room.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Remember I told you yesterday I needed help with moving and something else?"

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Can you go grab these things for me?" Hermione said as she handed Ginny the list.

Ginny quickly scanned the list and nodded her head. "Sure I can do this."

Hermione passed her a small bag full of Galleons and Ginny apparated away with a pop and Hermione continued on packing. It took another hour to finish packing the last few things by herself. By the time she was finished Ginny had apparated back in.

"Did you get everything?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I have everything right here." She said as she patted her pocket.

Hermione stood there for a second with a big grin on her face before they both started shrinking the boxes and putting them all in their pockets and went over to the floo and they both flood over to Nott Manor and took all the boxes out and put them in the front room.

"Come on, lets go set it all up before he gets back." Hermione said and both girls ran out of the room giggling.

1111111111111111111111111111

Theo came home just before dinner and found all the boxes in the front room.

"Pixy!" He called out.

"Master Theo called for Pixy?" Pixy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to please.

"Yes, is Hermione here?"

"Yes Master Theo. Pixy saw Miss Hermione in the parlor with a young missy."

"Thank you Pixy. Is dinner almost done?" He asked politely.

"Yes Master Theo." Pixy said.

"Thank you Pixy, you can go now." Theo said with a warm smile as he walked out of the main room into the Parlor and saw both Hermione and Ginny sitting there talking and giggling.

"Hello Hermione, Miss Weasley." He said politely.

"Theo, your back already." Hermione said, looking a bit surprised, she hadn't expected him home for a few hours.

"Yes, I just finished work." He said to Hermione before addressing Ginny. "Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

"No, I have to get back or Harry will wonder where I am, but thank you anway." She stood up and gave Hermione a hug before walking over to the floo network and flooing back home.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to interupt you and your friend."

"It's fine, she was just about to leave anyway."

They walked out of the room and went and sat down and ate the dinner made my the house elves. When they had finished it was getting dark. Hermione sat there thinking for a second.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" She nodded

"Come with me." She said as she stood up. She waited for Theo to stand up as well to follow her and she led him outside.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Look out there." She said, pointing to the sky.

He looked up and took out her wand and sent a stunner out into the yard, hitting its target. A few seconds later there was a loud bang as fireworks shot into the sky before a few shot up and wrote in the sky 'Welcome from the Weasleys' before two more shot up in the shapes of a snake and lion.

"Wow. what was that for."

"Just there way of saying welcome to our family, seen as you will be marrying into it."

He pulled her over for a hug which made her tense up. He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly for a bit until he relaxed in his arms. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I think I'm going to go get some sleep." she said quietly.

"Where do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we should get used to sleeping together." She said shyly.

He grabbed her hand and slowly led her through the house until he reached his room on the third floor.

"Do you need anything before you go to bed?"

"I just need my bathroom things."

"Pixy!" He called out.

"Yes Master Theo?"

"Please just call me Theo. I'm not your owner, I'm your boss."

"Yes Theo." Pixy squeaked.

"Can you please go down and get Hermione's things for the bathroom from the boxes downstairs."

She disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a box marked bathroom.

She grabbed out her toothbrush and lotion before going into the bathroom and brushing her teeth and rubbing lotion on her skin. She transfigured her clothes into shorts and a tank top and walked out to see Theo already in bed and lay in the bed to go to sleep.

What she didn't expect was to have the first night in years where she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated and always put a smile to my face to see what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling extremely relived. She stretched her arms above her head and looked over to her right. Theo was still fast asleep. She carefully got out of bed and had a quick shower. She snuck into the room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt that clung to all the right curves on her body. She peeked in at Theo again before leaving the bedroom and apparated to her work and slowly made her way to her office.

She just got to her office and sat down with her quill in hand and pulled some of her work in front of her to start working on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called.

"Well, Hermione, it's good to see you back." Kingsley said with a smile.

"Minister Shacklebolt." She said jumping up out of her seat.

"Please Hermione relax and sit down. I just wanted to come in and see how your weekend went."

Hermione smiled up at him with a slightly dreamy look on her face before laughing quietly. "It was really good. He was a gentleman and he took me to such a lovely place in New Zealand. He was very sweet."

Kingsley smailed at her affectionately before speaking. "Hermione I want you to go home."

She looked shocked and appalled before opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out what to say. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Kinglsey laughed. "No Hermione, you are the hardest working person here. I want you to go home and rest up and plan your wedding and just relax."

Hermione stil stared in shock. "Please Minister, don't send me home, I love my job."

"It will still be here when you get back, but if you don't rest up you will burn yourself out."

"Ok, fine Minister, I'll go home then." Hermione stood up and started heading to the door but stopped when Kingsley called her without looking back.

"How is it going with Mister Nott. Has any progress been made due to the marriage law?"

"Yes Minister, I have already moved in already to make it easier on both of us. Now if you will excuse me Minister, I have things to do." She walked out of her office without looking back and went to the elevator and climbed in and pushed the button for the lobby and waited for the lift to reach the ground floor but when it had only gone down one floor it stopped again and a man walked in and stood beside me, pushing the button for his floor and stepped back a bit.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

I looked up and looked into the face of none other than Harry Potter.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine."

"You sure 'Mione, you look terrible."

"Yeah, Minister Shacklebolt just sent me home. He said I work to much and I need a rest."

Harry laughed, "Well you do work awefully hard 'Mione."

Hermione looked up at Harry and glared. "Sorry 'Mione, I meant to say how very unfair of him to send you home like that. There was no reason for that."

Hermione just glared some more before the elevator stopped at the lobby and she got off and stormed off to the apparation point. Just as she got out of the lift though, she swore she heard Harry laughing at the fact she thought that being send home for a holiday was one of the worst things to happen. She apparated away home and when she walked the sun room she saw Theo sitting down at the table with a cup of tea looked very amused at the site of her.

"What has you so entertained."

Theo smiled slightly. "I have never seen you so frazzled before, it's like someone just gave you and acceptable instead of outstanding on a test."

"I got sent home from work for working to hard." She told him.

Theo couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Hermione, but you would have to be the only person that I know that would be upset over being sent home from work for working too hard. Everyone else would be having a good old time from being given time off."

"Well I'm not most people." She snapped.

"Why don't you go have a rest."

Hermione just turned on her heel and walked off and looked around the house some more until she came to a grand piano in the middle of one room. She sat down on the seat and started to play. She sang along with it while thinking of her parents, singing a song that reflected her feelings of missing her parents.

 _"Why does it have to be this way?_  
 _Why was it that you had to go?_  
 _If only you were here with me._

 _Why can't things go back to being simple._  
 _Why does everything have to be so rough?_  
 _Why can't I have you here with me,_  
 _To help me through when things are tough._

 _It seems like a lifetime since I knew you,_  
 _Since you were here by my side._  
 _If only you were here with me._  
 _I know I'd smile just as wide._

 _I find it hard to think your gone._  
 _It's like I saw you just yesterday._  
 _Where did everything go so wrong._  
 _Why does it have to be this way?"_

She finished with a sob. She still couldn't believe they were gone. It seems like they were here only yesterday but at the same time it felt like a lifetime since she had seen them.

"Are you ok Hermione?" She quickly wiped her eyes before replying.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." She said in almost a whisper that Theo had to strain to listen. He silently walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and her shoulders tensed.

"It's ok, I'm here if you need me. I know you still need to learn to trust me, but I will be here for you. I won't be doing anything to hurt you."

"How do I know I can trust you, everyone I care for has left me before, so even though I'm living here, how do I know I can trust you."

Theo put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him and looked into her eyes. When she looked directly into his she was surprised to see concern and sorrow for her shining through. "Believe me, I won't leave you." He was silently pleading for her to believe him. He needed her to trust him, if this was going to work at all, she needed to trust him.

Her eye's started watering again before she nodded silently. "Ok." She whispered.

He pulled her up into a hug and felt her shoulders tense. He started rubbing her back gently until she relaxed into him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said as he released her and grabbed her hand gently, just to make sure she wouldn't pull back and led her to the door and up a flight of stairs to the next floor and into one of the many spare rooms. He went into the walkin wardrobe at the other end of the room and came out holding a box before walking back over to her. "Here, open it."

Hermione looked at Theo cautiously for a few seconds before slowly opening the small rectangle box. She gasped in surprise. "Theo, where did you get this.

"It was my mother's. I may not have many memories of her but what I do remember, she never went anywhere without wearing this. She loved it."

He grabbed the necklace out of the box and put in around her neck, leaving his hands resting on her shoulders. Hermione looked down at the necklace. It was amazing. It had a pale green stone in the centre, sorrounded by diamonds and little red gems going up the chain, stopping half way up. She felt tears come to her eyes again.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

He tunred her around and looked into her eyes. "It's my way of giving you my promise, for you to trust me that I will not leave you."

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Every time you look at it, I want you to remember that there will always be someone there for you."

"Ok." Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

Theo looked her right in the eyes and slowly and carefully leaned over and gave her a hesitant kiss on her lips, hoping she would return the gesture. He gave her another small kiss but this time she pulled away. When she stepped back she saw such a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need to go do something." She turned and practically ran out of the room.

"Why did I have to be so stupid." He muttered to himself, before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Hermione ran into the fireplace and floo'd over to Harry and Ginny's and called out.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Ginny asked as she ran around the corner.

"I need to talk to you." She said with a pause. "Theo kissed me."


	10. Dinner arrangements

**AN: Sorry about the delay of this chapter, as I have told someone before I have ben very busy with some other things as well that I am trying to do but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ginny sat there quietly for a seconds, not sure of what to say.

"What?" She asked.

"He kissed me."

Ginny squealed in excitement. "I want you to tell me everything Hermione, how did he do it, did he say anything?"

"I was upset and after telling me that he gave me this necklace to remind me that there will always be someone there for me he leaned in and kissed me."

"Where did he get the necklace from?" Ginny asked, looking at the beautiful item dangling from her neck.

"It was his mothers."

"He gave you a necklace that was his mums?" Hermione nodded in reply. "What does his mother think?"

"Ginny, he doesn't have a mother, that's why I said was. She died when he was young."

Ginny looked stunned. "He must have kept that quiet."

"Yeah he did." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But back to the topic at hand. What did you think of him kissing you?"

"I don't know Ginny it was a bit of a shock. I never expected it."

"Well he must feel something for you to kiss you."

"I don't know Ginny, how do I know it's not just a slytherin move?"

"Hermione, I don't care if it is or not, he is one of the Slytherin sex gods."

Hermione blushed at her friends comment.

"Now go." Ginny said, rather seriously. "I don't want you back here until you do something with that sexy hunk of meat back at your place. I want to know if the rumors are true."

"What rumors are these?" Harry asked walking through the door. "Hi Hermione."

"Don't worry, Harry, it's just girl talk. Hermione was just about to go anyway."

Hermione stood up and walked back towards the fireplace. Just before she grabbed some floo powder Ginny grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I want to know all the details. No skimping on anything."

Hermione laughed. "Goodbye Ginny." She said as she grabbed a hundful and walked into the fireplace coming back out at Nott Manor.

She went walking through the house, not sure what else she could do so she went in search for a piece of parchment and a quil and sat down making a list of everything that needed doing before the inevitable wedding.

Half way through writing the list she heard someone clear their throat by the door. She jumped and turned around to see Theo leaning againt the doorframe.

"Theo, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry Hermione. I just saw you working in here and thought I would come in to say sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"For kissing you, I shouldn't have done that especially when you weren't in a very good state neither."

"Don't apologize Theo. It just came as a shock, that's all."

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I thought I would write out a list of things I needed to do before the wedding." She stopped and started chewing her bottom lip, a look on her face to show she was in serious thought.

"I can hear you thinking all the way other here Hermione, what's on your mind?"

"I thought it might be a good idea for you to meet my family."

"Sorry Hermione, but I thought you lost your parents."

Tears glistened in her eyes slightly before she brushed them away. "I don't mean them, I meant the Weasleys."

"What? You want me to be in a room full of Weasleys?" He stated, looking shocked before putting on his mask of calm.

"Please Theo, they are the closest thing I have to family and it would mean a lot if you agreed to see them."

Theo stood there contemplating what she had said for a minute.

"When do you want me to see them?"

"This Sunday at the Weasley family brunch."

"How many will be there?"

"Well there will obviously be Mr and Mrs Weasley." She started counting on her fingers as she went. "Ginny and Harry, Ron will be there as well as Luna, the twins, Percy maybe with Audrey, Bill and Fluer might be there as well and maybe Charlie, depends if he comes back from Romania or not. Remus and Sirius may be there as well. So about fifteen people will be there."

"Fifteen people? I'm not really that good with crowds Hermione."

"It will be fine. Anyway I will be there as well."

Theo sighed. "Fine but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You want me to meet your friends, I want you to meet mine?"

"Who would they be?" She asked skeptically.

"Blaise and Draco."

"What? You can't be serious! I can't see them. How can you expect me to put up with them after all they put me through at school."

"If I recall that was just Draco and I will make sure he is on his best behaviour."

Hermione sat there, stuck in indesicion. "I'm not sure." she finally said.

"Please Hermione, it would mean a lot to me too if you and my friends could get along."

"Fine." She snarled. "But if I hear him call me a mudblood just once I will leave." Theo flinched at the ease that she said that word.

"Don't worry I will make sure he won't do anything. I was going to head over there anyway so I will talk to them about it then."

"Alright." Hermione said as she turned back to her list.

Theo walked out of the room and towards the floo network.

Hermione picked up her list and looked at what she had written so far.

 _1\. I want Theo to meet the Weasleys._

 _2\. sort out wedding date._

 _3\. sort out venue (I think I would like to have it here out in the backyard.)_

 _dress._

She looked at her list and started jotting down more for her list.

 _5\. Pick bridemaids. I think Ginny and Luna would be the best idea._

 _6\. Make a guest list of everybody we want to invite._

 _7\. Send invitations_

She looked at her list and was pleased to see that she already had one half way acomplished. Theo meeting the Weasley. She smiled to herself as she grabbed another piece of parchment and quickly wrote out a message to Mrs Weasley to tell her she will be bringing Theo along with her. She grabbed her note and walked out to find Theos owl to send it off with it. She attached it to the owls leg and watched it fly away.

* * *

Theo threw floo powder into the floo and stepped in, stepping out at Malfoy Manor.

"Theo, what a surprise, what are you doing here, sick of the mudblood being there already?"

"Draco, I would ask you to watch what you say about her, as it is that is what I came to talk to you about today."

Draco led Theo into the sitting area and offered him a seat.

"What is it Theo."

"I told her I want her to meet you and Blaise properly in a proper environment."

"You want to bring her here?"

"I told her if she wanted me to meet the Weasley's she had to sit through a dinner with you and Blaise."

"You have to spend time with those blood-traitors? Well if you can do that I guess I'll put up with it for one night. When did you want to do this?"

"When is good for you?"

"I'll talk to Blaise and let you know and if we have to put up with her, we will come to Nott Manor. I don't want her in my home."

"Fine. Owl me and let me know once you have talked to Blaise."

"Alright. I'll hear from you later." Theo aid as he stood up and walked out of the room towards the floo network.

He stepped back into his own Manor and saw Hermione by the window looking out.

"What are you looking at?" Theo asked quietly.

Hermione turned around with a slight smile on her face.

"Nothing, I just sent an owl out to Mrs Weasley to let her know that I'll be bringing you with me on Sunday."

"Come on." He said, motioning for her to come with him and took her outside to enjoy to scenery. "You just sit back and relax and I'll go sort out some dinner."

"Don't you mean get the house elves to do it?"

Theo smirked. "No, I mean I'm going to sirt out dinner for you. I'll be making the roast that you liked so much last time."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that." Hermione laid down on the chair at the back door and relaxed as she fell asleep in the chair.

A few hours she woke up to a loud squak. She screamed in fright, jolting awake.

"Hermione, what is it?" Theo said running out. Once he got out he noticed the Malfoy's big hawk-like owl sitting outside with a letter attached to it's leg. Theo let out a small chuckle. "That's just like Draco to do that."

"You mean, this belongs to Draco?" She asked as Theo was grabbing the letter off the owl.

"Yes." He said as the owl flew away, he opened up the letter.

 _We will both come by six oclock tomorrow night._

He laughed again.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"We are going to have guests tomorrow night for dinner."

Hermione looked surprised. She didn't actually expect them to actually agree.

"Come on. Dinner will be ready."

He went in and dished up dinner, bringing it to the table just as Hermione sat down. They ate dinner in quiet. As soon as she had finished she made her way up to bed. It had been a bit of a long day today and she knew she would need the rest for the next day. It was going to be a troublesome day alright.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for everybody's support throughout this story. I really hope you are enjoying this story. I wonder how this dinner arrangements are going to go with dinner tomorrow between them all :)**


	11. Dinner with the Snakes

The time for the dinner with Malfoy and Blaise seemed to come up a lot faster than Hermione thought it would. One moment she was only waking up, next thing she knows she has to start getting ready. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Theo opened the door and walked in carefully in a nice suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, when are they going to be here?"

"In a few minutes."

"Already?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe it was time already.

"Yeah. You look absolutely stunning." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione was wearing a stunning red dress that went just below her knees. Her hair was up in a bun on the top of her head with a few strands of hair surrounding her face.

"Ok." He held out his arm for her to hold onto so she slipped her hand in the crook of his arm.

They walked out to the dining area just as the floo network flared up and Malfoy stepped through the fire, Blaise right behind him.

"About time you guys got here. I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"We are just on time." Malfoy said as he walked ahead of them. "Are we eating in the dining room?"

"Yes, Pixy should have the dinner ready by now. Follow me."

They all started walking slowly to the dining room. Theo pulled my chair out for Hermione and motioned for her to sit, then sitting himself down beside her. Blaise and Draco taking the seats opposite them.

"Pixy." Theo called quietly. Pixy popped into the room and looked expectantly at Theo. "Can you please bring the dinner out now that our guests have arrived."

Pixy left with a pop and brought all the food in, froating around him. She put the food on the table in front of all four of them and they slowly dug in.

"So Granger," Malfoy said, trying to sound polite but all that came out was a snear. "How are you enjoying this place so far?"

"It's very enjoyable, thank you Malfoy."

"Well, enjoy it while it's here, you wouldn't normally be able to be in something this flash."

"Draco, what did I tell you?" Theo warned.

"How are the plans going so far Granger?" Blaise asked politely.

"I only just started them. I wrote out a list of things I needed to do."

"Is there many things to do on your list?" He asked again.

"There is a small amount, not too much." Hermione replied.

"Knowing you Granger, it's probably more than that and a big worklaod." He said with a genuine smile. "If there is anything I can help with to help, please let me know."

"That's very nice of you Zabini."

"Anything to help out my good friend Theo and his future wife." Blaise said, smiling again.

It didn't take long for dinner to finish after that. After Blaise and Draco left Hermione went upstairs to take a nice long bath reflecting on what just happened. She was very surprised at how easy flowing it actually went. She heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Are you ok in there?" Theo called out.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute. She got out and went through into their adjoinung bedroom.

"Now that's over, next thing is the Weasley's to go to on Sunday."

"Can't wait." Theo said with a slightly strained smile.


	12. Dinner with the Weasleys

Sunday came all too fast for Theo. He stood in his room getting ready as Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"Do we have to go to this thing today?" He asked, looking extremely nervous.

"Yes we're going." Hermione replied as she continued to get ready.

Hermione threw on her shoes and brushed her hair, making it more manageable.

"Ready to go?" She asked, not giving him a chance to back out, grabbing onto his arm and apparating them both to the outskirts of The Burrow. We walked up to the burrow slowly.

"So how many is likely to be here again?" Theo asked quietly as they approached.

"Up to fifteen people Theo."

Theo groaned loudly. "How did I let you drag me into this?"

"Well we have to make this work and that includes meeting family. The Weasleys are my family so you need to meet them as well, just like I met your friends.

We walked the rest of the way up to the burrow to be greeted by Harry and Ginny. Ginny pulled Hermione into a fierce hug.

"I'm glad you made it." Ginny said as she let her go. "Come on, mums waiting inside to meet Nott." She pulled Hermione inside, Theo following close behind. He looked around him as he walked. There were already a lot of people here. Not just Harry and Ginny, there was also Ron and Luna. He looked around more and saw the twins whispering together in a corner. Remus and Sirius were also in the far corner, nursing a glass of fire whiskey that Sirius bought along. They walked into the kitchen only to get grabbed by Mrs Weasley into a fierce hug.

"Hermione, it's lovely to see you, I haven't seen you in so long. It feels like it's been years."

"It has been a while Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry I haven't been around earlier."

"That's already dear, and this young man here must be Mr Nott." She said looked Theo over.

"Yes, this is Theo." Hermione politely told Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley watched Theo sternly before pointing her spatula at him. "I hope you treat our Hermione right young man, I don't want to one day hear she's upset over something you've done." She said sternly.

Theo shrunk under her gaze. "Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I don't plan on hurting her and I'm sure if I ever did there would be a line a mile long of people wanting to get revenge for her. I care bout her too much to hurt her Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley's gaze softened as she pulled Theo into a hug, greatly surprising him. "Welcome to the family. Have a biscuit while you wait for dinner. You look too thin; you need meat on your bones."

Theo looked over at Hermione in surprise. "Just take one." Hermione said quietly.

"You too dear, your all skin and bone."

"Ok Mrs Weasley." Hermione said grabbing a biscuit and dragging Theo back out into the sitting area. He looked around at all the other people that had arrived. Mr Weasley was now talking with Remus and Sirius. Charlie was sitting on the couch with his brother Bill. Fleur was walking towards the kitchen. Just as he thought that were all of them Percy walked in followed by Audrey?

"You really weren't joking when you said there would be heaps of people here." Theo stated.

Hermione laughed. "No I wasn't. Oh no." She said as she looked over towards the twins. They had gotten up and started walking over to them.

"What?" Theo asked, concerned.

"Fred and George are making their way over here."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, yes it is." Hermione said as she looked at the identical looks on their faces.

"Stop right there." Hermione said, holding up her hand as Fred and George stepped up to us.

"We just want to come say welcome to the family."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why don't I trust you?" She asked.

Fred and George wore identical wounded expressions and put there hands over their hearts. "I'm shocked Hermione." George said.

"We just want to say hi." Fred said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at both Fred and George. All sorts of products they invented came zooming to her piling at her feet.

"Just wanting to say hi, huh?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

Fred and George just smiled. "You're no fun." They said together.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god I will hex you both every way I know till you can't see straight, do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked glaring at them both. They paled slightly before regaining themselves.

"Come on Mr Nott, let us introduce ourselves." Fred said.

"This is Gred." George said pointing to his brother.

"And this is Forge." Fred said, pointing at George.

"And we just thought-"

"We would come and see-"

"If you're good enough-"

"To be with out Hermione-"

"And let you know-"

"If you hurt her-"

"You will have a whole house-"

"Of Weasleys to deal with-"

"And we don't take anything easy-"

"If someone hurts family."

Theo was looking left and right in between Fred and George as they were talking looking confused at them both.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting her, but if I do I think you would have to get in line behind Hermione herself."

"Leave him alone." Harry said walking up to the small group. "Besides, I think Hermione would be able to do a lot worse than what both of you could do combined."

"Well in that case-" Fred started

"I don't think there's much to worry about." George finished.

"Now come this way Theo-"

"And we'll show you something fun." The twins had mischievous looks on their faces. They went to grab Theo and drag him along to bring him to what they wanted to show him when Mrs Weasley stepped in front of them.

"Leave that poor boy alone." Mrs Weasley said sternly as she shooed the twins away. "Go upstairs and wash up. Dinner's almost ready." Hermione grabbed Theo by the hand and led him up the stairs to the bathroom and washed their hands. They walked back down to the sitting area and sat down on two of the empty seats. Dinner started quietly with everyone putting food on their plates.

"So Theo, tell us about your family, has Hermione met them yet?"

Theo looked slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Actually my mother died while I was young and my father is in Azkaban so I don't have any family for her to meet."

"Well you're in luck Nott, Mum takes pity on orphans." Ron said sneering.

"Behave Ron or no desert." Mrs Weasley said scolding her son. "Now eat up." She said kindly to Theo.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Theo said politely as he ate the food quietly.

"Are you ready?" George asked looking at Theo.

"For what?" Theo asked back.

"To except Hermione's baggage?" Fred asked.

"What baggage?" Theo asked, looking confused.

"Weasleys of course-"

"She is part of the family-"

"And if you get one of us-"

"You get the whole lot of us."

Theo looked quietly around the room at all the Weasley's looking at him waiting for a response.

"Well I really don't think that's much of a problem. I care for Hermione deeply. I will handle anything for her. I hope one day she starts to care for me the same way I care for her."

"Seen as Hermione's dad isn't around I'm going to tell you what her father would say. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you ten times worse. Understand me?" Harry said as he looked at Theo seriously.

Theo looked around the table at all the Weasleys nodding in agreement. "You all really care about her don't you?" He asked, looking surprised.

"We might be purebloods, but we don't have the same views as most of the purebloods have. She has been a part of this family since she started Hogwarts and that will not change any time soon." Mr Weasley said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you being able to do your fatherly duties, but I will not be hurting her and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon and as I said to Potter before I won't be hurting her, but if there is the slight chance I do, I think you would have to get in line behind Hermione."

"Good." Harry said as everybody started eating again.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and before they knew it, it was time for Hermione and Theo to leave.

"Your welcome back here anytime Theo." Mrs Weasley said warmly as she pulled him in for a hug.

Mrs Weasley released Theo and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Don't let go of this one."

"I won't." Hermione said pulling out of the hug and they started walking to the apparition point.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Theo said just as they got to the edge of it property.

"Yeah it was good. They love people." Hermione said as they apparated away.


End file.
